projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian federal election, 2064
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Reagen Queanbeyan | Isaac Gray | Margaret Strong |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | United | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 30 January 2059 | 23 September 2061 | 27 January 2059 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Redleaf, AD | Trijunction, AD | Longshan, KT |- ! align="left"|Last election | 40 seats, 27.16% | 70 seats, 47.34% | 21 seats, 13.46% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 59 | 42 | 25 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 19 | 28 | 4 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 4,736,687 | 3,320,234 | 2,122,833 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 38.49% | 26.98% | 17.25% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 11.33% | 20.36% | 3.79% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | | | |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Dave Hen-Ji | Kimberley Trinh | Zhu Zhengrong |- ! align="left"|Party | Reform | Mojang | Greens |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 22 February 2060 | 16 December 2062 | 23 September 2061 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Flinders, JS | Penshurst, BE | St James, BE |- ! align="left"|Last election | 7 seats, 3.98% | 7 seats, 3.81% | 0 seats, 1.14% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 12 | 9 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 5 | 2 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 930,355 | 616,544 | 159,982 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 7.56% | 5.01% | 1.30% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 3.58% | 1.20% | 0.16% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (71):' }| } | }} Conservative (59) }| } | }} Reform (12) Supported by (9): }| } | }} Mojang (9) Opposition (70): }| } | }} United (42) }| } | }} Liberal (25) }| } | }} Greens (3) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Isaac Gray United | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Reagen Queanbeyan Conservative |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 30 August 2064 for members of the 27th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent second-term centre-left National United Party government, led by Prime Minister Isaac Gray, was heavily defeated by the opposition centre-right Craftian Conservative Party, led by Opposition Leader Reagen Queanbeyan, who formed a minority coalition government with the Craftian Reform Party and the support of the Mojang Democratic Party. Results National results } | align="left"| Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|4,736,687 | align="right"|38.49 | | align="right"| 11.33 | align="right"|55 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|59 | align="right"| 19 |- | | align="left"| National United Party | align="right"|3,320,234 | align="right"|26.98 | | align="right"| 20.36 | align="right"|31 | align="right"|11 | align="right"|42 | align="right"| 28 |- | | align="left"| Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|2,122,833 | align="right"|17.25 | | align="right"| 3.79 | align="right"|8 | align="right"|17 | align="right"|25 | align="right"| 4 |- | | align="left"| Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|930,355 | align="right"|7.56 | | align="right"| 3.58 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|9 | align="right"|12 | align="right"| 5 |- | | align="left"| Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|616,544 | align="right"|5.01 | | align="right"| 1.20 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|7 | align="right"|9 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"| Craftian Greens | align="right"|159,982 | align="right"|1.30 | | align="right"| 0.16 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 3 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|187,055 | align="right"|1.52 | | align="right"| 0.20 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of Craftia | align="right"|93,528 | align="right"|0.76 | | align="right"| 0.20 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|139,061 | align="right"|1.13 | | align="right"| 0.10 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|12,306,279 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|100 ! align="right"|50 ! align="right"|150 | |} }} }} Opinion polling Several research and polling firms conduct polls in relation to voting intentions in the lead-up to the next election. Some of the firms also ask voters whether they are satisfied or dissatisfied with the performance of the leaders of the three main parties, as well as who would be the best Prime Minister. Graphical summary